Epilogue III: Forgotten by the Sea
Epilogue III: Forgotten by the Sea is an encounter in Against the King. Enemies * The Kasan (Against the King) (200 Gold, 200 XP, 200 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction Twelve years after the Battle of Burden's Rest... Waves washed against the cliffs, splashing the jagged rocks, casting white flecks of spray across primordial stone. The wind carried the scent of brine, sharp and savory. She paused and spent a long moment tasting it. Even a landlubber like her appreciated the bracing sea air. No wonder someone had made their home here, in this lonely but comforting place. The cottage was far enough from the edge to grant it privacy from any ships that might stray into those seldom sailed waters, nestled beside woods which were little more traveled by any save the birds and beasts. Ancient evergreens hid the dwelling from the countryside beyond. It was a pleasant house, a rustic building capped by dark shingles that blended into the last of the evaporating darkness. Small plots of vegetables and white flowers filled the garden in rows that were just uneven enough to suit the rugged nature which surrounded them. It was a strange place to find such a %man%, and after so long hunting %him% across West Kruna and beyond, pursuing wisps of information on two continents, she wondered if this would end with more dashed hopes and renewed frustrations. She scanned the ground at the end of the garden path. Magical wards... Her eyes lit up. It wasn't proof, but it was a good sign. She picked her way past, where a common burglar or thug would've ended up screaming in pain and raising the alarm. The door was protected too. If her lockpicks trespassed, they'd likewise alert the %man% inside. And a glance at the sliver of space between the old wood and its frame told her it was bolted as well. No pick would grant access -- and breaking it down would be foolish indeed. Sigils masked by carved wooden decorations guarded the windowsills. But she didn't need to enter, only confirm. She moved around the cottage, watching where she trod, and peered through the gaps between the shutters. The first bedchamber was a child's. She could make out a few small books and whittled toys, and a little form curled up beneath a blanket that hid even its hair. If the %man% she sought lived here, %he% was a %father% now. That decided the matter. Even if she found an opening, a gap in the defenses, she wouldn't face %him% inside. At the next window she pursed her lips. The narrow slit gave a glimpse of the bed where two figures slept. One's face was hidden. But she saw enough of the other's. It was older now, different in a dozen little ways. She recognized it all the same. She moved away, and almost strayed into one of the traps. The woman chided herself and continued with more care till she was further from the house. It was difficult not to give in to elation. After all these years... Part of her longed to burst in and bring the matter to a head. But she'd been trained better than that. Just a little more patience... She crouched among the trees, watching and waiting. An hour slipped by amid the heaving rumble of the waves and the smell of saltwater. Then the door opened, and the %man% emerged. Again she had to hold herself back. The urge to stride up to %him% was almost overpowering. But the image of that little shape slumbering beneath the covers was stronger. Her business was with the %man%, and it should be conducted where the child couldn't see or hear. Ah... A morning walk on the cliffs. Her eyes shone. It couldn't have been more perfect. She stalked %him%, staying back a safe distance until %he% stood where she'd been not long before, gazing at the sea and savoring its scent just as she'd done. Then she approached. After all these years... *** You draw the briny air into your lungs, letting it fill you with its wonderful potency. "%name% Kasan." There's a split-second's panic. But your cunning, honed by a lifetime's adventures, takes hold. You didn't hear the woman approach. That means she's very, very good. Good enough to have struck you down from behind if she'd wanted to. "I'm sorry?" You begin to turn around. "My name's-" The alias dies on your lips. Because the woman before you is no stranger. "Clara?" You manage a smile even as your mind reels. "It's been a long-" "Don't waste your time. I know." "What-" "I know." A thousand lies dance on your tongue, but you leave them unuttered. You're done with lying. "Tell me one thing," she says. "Was it cold blood?" "No. It was a duel. We fought, and he died." "I believe you. That's why I'm giving you a chance." She draws her blades. "A fair fight." "I don't have a sword." "Take one of mine." She tosses the weapon to you. Your right hand reaches up to snatch the handle from the air. And while both your gazes are on the weapon, your other hand launches a crackling bolt of cyan energy. Clara shifts aside. The spell flies past her. "It was worth a try," you say. Her weapon darts at your face. Conclusion You parry, but her sword isn't there. A deft twist of her wrist brings the blade under yours. Only springing backwards saves you from its point. She's fast. After twelve years, the half-elf's still in her prime. And you're not. Another spell erupts from your hand, a blazing arc of blue fire that lashes at your foe, flooding the world with azure rage. Filling your vision... Obscuring your opponent... You realize the mistake in the same instant, and throw an instinctive parry to your left. Steel clangs on steel. But her second attack slips past. One of Clara's swords emerges from your chest, slathered in red. Another drops from your nerveless fingers. The world spins. When it settles, you're staring up at the sky and the half-elf's impassive face. "The wound's fatal," she says. You glance at the burbling crimson spreading across your jerkin, and know she's right. "Do you want me to finish you?" You manage to shake your head. She nods, picks up her sword, and walks away. The sea roars in your ears, an oceanic dirge. Redness seeps into the grass beside you, forming a little round puddle that glistens in the early light. And within its shimmering depths you see a thousand deeds. The life of %name% Kasan. All those adventures, all that killing. Countless thoughts fill your head. But the rest slip away, irrelevant before that one great question. When you stand before the gods, what will they say? When they weigh the crimes of the war against everything you've done since, what will their judgment be? The universe darkens and the blood grows black. Did %name% Kasan earn redemption? You're about to find out... Category:Against the King